Life With Blood
by TheRabbitGhoul
Summary: One is a blood thirsty while the other just wants a normal life


It's just after 3am and instead of sleeping peacefully in her bed, Blake has been called out to the slums of Menagerie. Since this part of the city receives no electricity, Blake uses her unparalleled night vision to help scope out her surroundings as she walks. She takes careful steps, avoiding the garbage that litters the street. The buildings on either side of her are run down to the point of nearly collapsing. There are small makeshift shelters lining the street, housing the homeless. The strong stench of urine has her desperately wishing to turn around and go home. Unfortunately, she isn't one to go against her father who asked for the favor she is now carrying out.

Her father, Ghira Belladonna, is the chief of the Menagerie Police Department. He's a good man who treats everyone fairly and is always open to giving second chances to those who he deems deserving. That being said; just like anyone else, he has secrets. Aside from dealing with the regular human felons with the MPD, he's also heads an underground agency that deals with the supernatural beings that run rampant in Menagerie. While Blake doesn't officially work for Ghira, she doesn't mind helping him out every now and then as long as it doesn't interfere with her everyday life.

A dog barking off in the distance startles Blake into walking a little faster. After a quick glance at the poorly drawn map in her hand, she shoves the piece of paper into her back pocket and rounds a corner, finally arriving at her destination. Like all the other houses in this area, the windows are mostly boarded up and the siding is cracked and dingy. With a sigh, Blake walks up the two concrete steps and approaches the front door. _Here goes nothing,_ Blake thinks to herself, knowing full well that what lies behind this door could kill her.

Slowly, she reaches for the dented doorknob, twisting it to find out that it's unlocked. Upon further inspection, Blake notices that the lock had been broken. Probably by the same thing that deformed the doorknob.

Now on high alert, Blake pushes the door open. The moment she does however, she gasps, and stumbles back a step. Blood. The house reeks of fresh blood. The scent stings her sensitive nose and causes her eyes to water slightly. After a moment's hesitation, Blake pushes forward, trying to ignore the burning sensation at the back of her throat.

Somehow, this house seems even darker than outside. It's no problem for Blake's eyes but it is unsettling. Just like the exterior, the home is decrepit and in serious need of repair. The wallpaper is faded, and the furniture stained. Keeping on task, Blake moves through the house, following the repugnant smell as a marker for her target. Silence is near impossible as she makes her way up the battered stairs, every creak making her want to bolt from the haunting home.

On the second level, the smell of blood is so strong that Blake fights the urge to cover her nose. To her left is a door left slightly ajar, the scent wafting out from within._ This is it._

The moment she steps foot into the room, her eyes find the brightest object she's seen since entering the slums. It's a young woman with brilliant blonde hair, crouched against the farthest wall from the doorway. Her blonde locks seem to glow in the surreal darkness. It's all Blake focus's on, finding it hard to look anywhere else. That is, until the woman lifts her head from between her knees and flashes daunting red eyes.

As if pulled from a hypnotized state, the rest of the room comes into focus. Blake almost wished it hadn't. On the queen-sized bed in the center of the room lies a pile of dismembered bodies. Five in total. Two adults and three children. Blood drips from the soaked blankets onto the growing stain in the carpet and the walls are covered in splatter. The woman in the corner of the room herself is covered in crimson, including the tips of her hair.

Blake barely has a moment to register what she's gotten herself into before she's tossed back out into the hallway with incredible force. She rolls and lands on her feet with graceful ease, staying low to the ground as she looks up at her attacker. The blonde now stands in the doorway, staring at Blake with her burning red eyes.

Her heartbeat thrums in her ears, drowning out her own heavy breathing. Blake had been told by her father that the MPD had received a call from this house by someone claiming a monster was attacking their family. The Agency immediately claimed jurisdiction on the case, and she was sent to deal with what was assumed to be a common ghoul. To stumble upon a vampire, one of the most powerful of supernatural beings, has Blake terrified.

Every muscle in her body is tense and ready to dodge if another attack should come her way. She doesn't dare move though, not wanting to encourage the vampire to strike. A million different thoughts flow through Blake's head. Plans of escape, things she never got to say, her inevitable demise. All of that comes to a screeching halt when the glowing red in the other woman's eyes eb away, revealing a soft lavender color.

"Help me." She whispers weakly.

The vampire goes to take a step forward, but her knees buckle beneath her and she crumples to the floor. Relief washes over Blake as she watches the motionless body of the creature she had been so sure was about to end her life. She herself feels her knees go weak beneath her but refuses to let them give out. Instead, Blake forces herself to stand upright and cautiously approaches the unconscious vampire. Standing over the blood-soaked blonde with her phone in hand, ready to make a call, Blake contemplates the words that were said. How could she help a blood thirsty murderer?


End file.
